User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 8
Chase walks out of the bathroom with a tired smile on his face, picks up his smoothie, and walks out. Drew walks out of the bathroom putting his belt back on while looking around, and nobody but Eli pays attention. "What were we talking about because .... I REALLY had to go to the bathroom" Drew stutters. "We were talking about project ideas. Did you know that guy that came out of the bathroom before you?" Eli replies. "Who? Chase? Yea he is Marisol's brother but we don't know each other like that."Drew says with an unsure tone "I saw the text you got from him Drew." Eli whispers. "I cant believe you could do that to Katie, and after cheating on Alli with Bianca i thought you were never going to cheat again." Eli added. "Have you ever had a good relationship but it needs some excitement? Chase just brings that excitement to the table." Drew whispers back. "Please don't tell anyone."Drew adds. "I won't if you get all the materials for the project." Eli says with a smile. -It is the next morning and Gregory walks into the Dot. He sits down at a table and waits for Kelly. A couple minutes later, Kelly walks in. "Took you long enough." Gregory says with a smile. Kelly makes a flirty smile and playfully shoves him. "Calm down, the party doesn't start until I get here" Kelly replies with a smile. "Did you catch that football game last night?" Kelly adds. "Yea." Gregory says. The two of them talk for a long time. They talk about sports and realize that both of them are very athletic. "Well I have been cheerleading since about 5 years old. Then I played volleyball and football in middle school." Kelly says. "Damn you are amazing." Gregory says with a smile. "I started playing football when I was 6, but since then I started playing almost everything else. Basketball, Volleyball, Baseball, and I Snowboard from time to time when I visit my grandparents in Colorado." Gregory adds. "All those sports have done a a great job for your body." Kelly says while rubbing Gregory's arms. Gregory flexes for her. She leans in to kiss him but he beats her to the punch. They start to make out very pationately. -The camera goes to Degrassi. You see Katie and Drew kissing infront of the JT memorial Zen Garden. Then Marisol and Dave walk over holding hands. "Katie, are we going to class?" Marisol asked. "Sure." Katie replies. She gives Drew a long kiss while Marisol does the same to Dave. "All 4 of us look really good together. I can see the 4 of us growing old together and doing whatever old people do." Dave says with a chuckle. "Yeah." Drew says, not paying attention because he sees Chase and Maya walking towards him. "Sup Chase." Drew says with a smile. "Maya." Drew says with a not so happy smile. "Drew why are you talking to ninners?" Dave says. "Oh I need to introduce you, Dave that's your future brother-in-law" Drew says with a chuckle. "And she is Katie's little sister, Maya." Drew adds. "Oh your Dave." Chase says with a skeptical smile. "USE PROTECTION WITH MARISOL, TRUST ME!" Chase adds. Chase and Maya walk away together. Drew and Chase smile at each other. -It's lunch time and Kelly looks a little depressed. She is at a table with Jenna and the other cheerleaders. "What's wrong Kelly?" Jenna asks Kelly. "There are two guys I can't choose from." Kelly replies. "Is that why you have 2 hickies on your neck?" Jenna says with a smile. "Yea. They are twins. One is the most athletic guy I have ever met and the other is the smartest guy I have ever met." Kelly replies Gregory overhears the conversation, drops his lunch on the closest table, and punches his brother. They get in a huge fight and all you hear from them is "She likes me better than you." Kelly sees this and shouts "I'm breaking up with both of you!!!" She leaves school and takes the bus home. -Then it goes to Eli and Drew being applauded after there presentation in Ms Oh's class. They sit down i their seats. Bianca and Jake go up to present next. While bending over to pick up her poster, Jake and Eli catch a glimpse of the inside of Bianca's shirt. Eli puts a notebook over his pants to hide his boner. "Eli why are putting my notebook over your pants?" Drew whispers to Eli. "I saw the inside of Bianca's shirt" Eli whispers to Drew with a horny smile. "Does that not do anything for you, since your hooking up with a dude" Eli adds with a smirk. Drew smacks him on the chest. Marisol makes a "I can't believe I just heard that face". Category:Blog posts